1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for recycling concrete waste, particularly to a method for recycling concrete waste to make regenerated cement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, concrete is primarily composed of cement clinker, coarse aggregate (such as gravel), and fine aggregate (such as sand). The cement clinker is mixed with water to form a cement paste which bonds with the coarse and fine aggregate as the cement solidifies due to the hydration reaction between the cement and water. Therefore, a variety of constructional structures, such as floors, wall slabs, and the like, can be built thereby.
However, when the structures are torn down, concrete waste is required to be processed so as to avoid causing an environmental pollution problem. Conventionally, the concrete waste is crushed and milled directly, and is then sieved to separate and recover the aggregate from cement lumps. However, since the recovered aggregate may have cement adhered thereon, the value for reusing the aggregate is lowered. Additionally, the recovered cement lumps cannot be reused.